memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Galileo Seven (épisode)
En mission d'exploration la navette Galileo se pose en catastrophe sur Taurus II. Spock doit assumer le commandement, alors que des indigènes hostiles menacent l'équipage. Pressé par une autre mission urgente, l' USS Enterprise NCC-1701 n'a que peu de temps pour les retrouver. Résumé : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2821.5:En route pour Markus III avec une cargaison de produits médicaux. Notre itinéraire nous amène près de Murasaki 312, une formation de type quasar. Vague indéfinie une occasion unique de prospérer à des recherches scientifiques. Le Haut-commissaire galactique Ferris se trouve à bord afin de superviser la livraison des médicaments à Makus III. Sur le pont de l'Enterprise, le capitaine Kirk reçoit un signal de Spock. La navette Galilée est prête pour le lancement. Un équipage composé de Spock, Scotty, McCoy, lieutenants Latimer, Gaetano, et Boma, et la yeoman Mears a pris place à bord de la navette pour une mission d'observation scientifique sur une formation rarissime de quasars près de Murasaki 312. Le Haut-commissaire Ferris rappelle au capitaine son objection à cette mission, la priorité absolue est de fournir les approvisionnements médicaux à Markus III. La peste, sur les colonies de Nouveau Paris, est hors de contrôle. Kirk comprend, mais il observe que le rendez-vous a lieu dans cinq jours, alors que le voyage durera seulement trois jours. Par conséquent, il a 48 heures pour étudier le phénomène. La Galilée procède au lancement. Mais à l'intérieur du phénomène, la navette rencontre des turbulences et est attirée au coeur du Quasar. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2821.7: Le phénomène électromagnétique connu sous le nom de Murasaki 312 tourbillonne comme une boule de feu dans l'espace. Il rappelle d'une manière sinistre que celles de nos compagnons d'équipage n'ont pas donné signes de vie. Nous ne pouvons rien faire non plus. Les radiations ont détraqué nos instruments de recherches. Sans eux, nous sommes aveugles presqu'inutiles. L'interférence électrique produite par le phénomène rend les mesures incertaines et la communication impossible pour la navette, aussi bien que pour l'Enterprise. Cependant, Uhura parvient à entendre "qu'ils ne peuvent suivre leur trajectoire", d'une transmission extrêmement déformée. Kirk doit essayer de les sauver mais les radars ne fonctionnent pas. Sur la planète La Galilée est forcée de faire un atterrissage de secours sur Taurus II, la seule planète au coeur de Murasaki 312. Tandis que Scotty essaye de réparer, des membres d'équipage Latimer et Gaetano sont envoyés pour surveiller le secteur, tout en maintenant un contact visuel avec la navette. En attendant sur l'Enterprise, les sondes restent inopérantes et les téléporteurs ne fonctionnent pas d'une façon sûre. Kirk commande qu'une deuxième navette, Columbus, se prépare au lancement afin de survoler la surface de la planète. Les tensions montent entre Kirk et Ferris quand Kirk indique clairement qu'il projette d'employer chaque minute disponible pour rechercher ses compagnons. Scotty évalue les dommages, il constate que Galilée a perdu beaucoup de carburant – tellement qu'elle ne pourrait pas atteindre la vitesse de décollage. Pour atteindre l'orbite, elle devra être allégée d'au moins 250 kg. Constatant que très peu de matériel se trouve à bord, Spock se prépare à la difficile décision de laisser trois membres d'équipage pour survivre. Les créatures Pendant leur surveillance, Latimer et Gaetano entendent les bruits de meulage étranges, tout autour d'eux. Ils rencontrent un géant, un homme des cavernes humanoïde. La créature est hostile, et attaque les deux membres d'équipage. Pris par surprise, Latimer est frappé par une lance dans le dos, le blessant mortellement. Gaetano essaye alors de se défendre avec son phaser. : Carnet de bord du capitaine: Nous continuons les recherches, mais je trouve plus difficile chaque minute de chasser le sentiment que c'est inutile et perdu d'avance. Gaetano est retrouvé par Spock et Boma, effondré, regardant fixement le corps de son ami tombé. Spock examine la lance. Il observe une similitude avec une pointe de Folsom, découverte au Mexique en 1925 de "l'ancien calendrier". Boma et Gaetano décident de porter le corps jusqu'à la navette. Spock n'a aucune objection, puisque cela n'interférera pas avec les efforts de réparation. Quand il offre de les aider, ils refusent, heurtés par la froideur de ces propos. McCoy et Yeoman Mears rapportent à Spock qu'ils pourraient alléger la navette d'environ 75 kg. Mais Spock observe que même vidée de ce poids, ils sont encore de 75 kg trop de lourds. McCoy et Spock discutent un peu au sujet de l'éthique de laisser un homme, mais ils sont interrompus par Boma qui annonce qu'ils sont prêts pour la cérémonie funéraire. Spock demande à McCoy de dire quelques mots, mais McCoy insiste sur le fait c'est de la responsabilité de Spock en tant qu'officier commandant. Spock refuse arguant du fait que les réparations sont la priorité. Plus tard, Scott et Spock découvrent qu'il n'y a plus de carburant. La navette est sans aucun moyen de propulsion. Dehors, des grincements forts se font encore entendre. Spock identifie les bruits comme du bois, frottant sur le cuir. Spock envoie McCoy et Mears à la navette pour aider Scotty, alors qu'il mène Boma et Gaetano pour effrayer les créatures. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 2823.1: Nos groupes d'atterrissage sont sur la surface de Taurus II et nous continuons à espérer. Les instruments reviennent très lentement à leur état de fonctionnement normal et la tempête ionique se disperse. A bord, rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre impuissants. Le plan semble être exécuté avec succès. Quand il revient, Scotty indique à Spock une idée qu'il a eue: modifier le réacteur principal pour fonctionner sur l'énergie des phaseurs. Malheureusement, leur seul moyen d'évasion s'avère justement être leur seul moyen de défense. Spock et les autres concluent que c'est leur seule option. Les téléporteurs d'Enterprise sont à nouveau opérationnels. Gaetano est attaqué et tué. Spock part sans arme pour retrouver et ramener le corps. Les créatures attaquent la coque de la navette à coups de rochers. Spock à l'idée d'électrifier la coque grâce aux batteries, ce qui à pour effet d'électrocuter et d'éloigner les créatures. Sur l'Enterprise, une équipe de secours revient après avoir été attaquée par les créatures. Le commissaire Ferris informe le capitaine que son temps est épuisé. Kirk commande aux équipes de secours restantes de revenir. Selon Uhura, la navette Columbus sera de retour dans un délai de 23 minutes. Ainsi, il reste seulement 23 minutes pour les recherches. Sur la surface, Scott a juste fini de vidanger le dernier phaseur dans l'alimentation de la navette et estime disposer d'assez de puissance pour maintenir l'orbite pendant quelques heures. Scotty indique que la navette sera prête à décoller dans huit minutes. Spock indique alors à McCoy et Boma qu'ils ont dix minutes pour enterrer Gaetano. : Supplément au carnet de bord du capitaine: Les groupes de recherche sont revenus à bord et la Columbus est en route vers le navire. J'ai été obligé d'abandonner les recherches. La Columbus revient sur l'USS Enterprise et aux docks. Par conséquent, l Enterprise commence son voyage vers Makus III "à la vitesse normale." En orbite Sur Taurus II, la cérémonie funéraire est interrompue par une attaque. Ils tentent de décoller mais les créatures les retiennent physiquement. Pour s'en débarrasser, ils allument les propulseurs, mais sans propulseurs ils ne pourront pas se maintenir en orbite. Les évaluations de Scotty sont qu'ils ont assez de carburant pour maintenir l'attitude d'orbitale pendant 45 minutes. A ce moment, Spock commet un acte de désespoir. Il largue le carburant et y met le feu, dans l'espoir que l'Enterprise pourrait voir la chaleur et venir à leur secours. Il leur reste alors 6 mn. Heureusement, le parie est payant. La chaleur attire l'attention de Sulu. Le capitaine ordonne de changer de cap. Les cinq passagers se préparent à une combustion inévitable. Juste à temps ils sont téléportés à bord de l'Enterprise. En entendant les bonnes nouvelles, Kirk commande Sulu pour reprendre la route vers Makus III. Sur le pont, Kirk confronte Spock au sujet de ses actions, essayant d'obtenir que Spock admette qu'il a commis un acte purement émotif. Spock essaye d'éluder la question en présentant l'action comme une décision logique pour agir dans le désespoir. Excepté Spock, tout l'équipage éclate de rire. Production ---- * La première ébauche du manuscrit de cet épisode date du 1 septembre 1966. Le projet définitif a été daté du 15 septembre. Le tournage a eu lieu en septembre et début octobre. * Bantam Books ont publié une série de novelisations appelées "des photo-romans", avec des images fixes d'épisodes réels et des bulles de texte. Le septième livre était une adaptation de cet épisode. * Selon un entretien d'Olivier Crawford, c'était une version science-fiction d'un film appelé "Five Came Back". * L'avant-première pour cet épisode montre des flammes à l'extérieur du "Galileo" par les fenêtres de devant - peut-être à l'origine projeté par l'incinération de la navette. * Il y avait aussi plusieurs lignes de dialogue dans l'avant-première qui n'ont pas été conservées dans le montage final. Voici une transcription du dialogue supplémentaire : Ferris : "Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes intéressés par seulement sept personnes. Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'une aiguille dans une meule de foin. C'est inutile." Kirk : "S'ils ne sont pas là Commissaire, alors ils sont morts maintenant." * L'épisode marque la première apparition dans "Star Trek" au rang d'Enseigne", de l'Enseigne O'Neill mentionné dans cet épisode. * Phyllis Douglas jouera une des "hippies spatiaux" dans . Le rôle de Yeoman Mears a été à l'origine écrit pour la Yeoman Rand, mais Grace Lee Whitney avait quitté la série. * Cet épisode établit qu'il y a plus d'un téléporteur sur l'Enterprise. Kirk emploie clairement le pluriel, des "téléporteurs". Dans tous les autres épisodes, seul le singulier est employé. * Dans une des premières scènes sur le Taurus II, quand Spock part de la navette, une main peut être vue sur la partie inférieure de la porte. * James Doohan s'est plaint au cours des années que William Shatner a pris du temps à l'image d'autres acteurs. John Crawford a exprimé des plaintes semblables dans un entretien, déclarant que c'était des moments très désagréables, ses scènes avec Shatner sur le pont. * Dans la scène après que Latimer ait été tué, l'équipage de la navette est accroupi près d'un rocher et essaye de convaincre Spock d'attaquer les créatures. Spock capitule finalement, mais est si déstabilisé par le fait d'être sous pression qu'il oublie momentanément le nom de Scott. * Les favoris de Gaetano changent d'aspect. * Ferris s'appelle le "Haut Commissaire Galactique" parce que la Fédération Unie des Planètes n'avait pas été encore créée. Deux ans après, dans , le titre a été changé en "Haut Commissaire de la Fédération," bien quon ne sache pas si Ferris tînt toujours la position. * Bien que le titre soit évidemment celui d'un autre célèbre épisode de "Star Trek", la deuxième saison de South Park les épisodes "City on the Edge of Forever", "Flashbacks", (1998) sont très basés sur cet épisode, avec les écoliers échoués dans le car de ramassage scolaire et ayant peur d'aller à l'extérieur dans la crainte d'être attaqués par une créature qui les traque. * Dans le roman "Dreadnought!", Scotty a engagé des poursuites contre Boma pour son comportement face à Spock (qui n'a rien mentionné de l'attitude de Boma dans son rapport) pendant la mission et a exigé une cour martiale, après que Boma ait été viré de Starfleet. Décors * Les modèles miniatures de la navette et de la cabine de pilotage, crééent pour le décollage du "Galileo", sont extrêmement réalistes, même pour les normes d'aujourd'hui des effets visuels. Les Ponts d'Observation sont conçus pour s'harmoniser avec le décors vu dans . Toutes les images de navettes utilisées dans la série sont des images de cet épisode, parfois associées avec des contextes différents. * La navette, à l'intérieur du Hangar, apparaît à la fin des crédits de cet épisode. La fenêtre centrale de la navette est ouverte. * Wah Chang a créé le maquillage des créatures. On l'a considéré comme trop grotesque pour le montrer en gros plans, mais les visages des créatures peuvent être vues dans quelques plans. Quand Gaetano tire avec son phaseur dans la brume, il y a un effet d'optique de brume additionnelle qui cache une vue de l'officier empalé. * Pour faire paraître les créatures plus grandes, les lances et les boucliers ont été faits dans des tailles différentes. La lance qui tombe près des trois hommes est assez petite, mais dans le tir suivant, elle est beaucoup plus grande. * Ce qui sera plus tard la balise laser dans est fixée au-dessus de la navette dans une première scène. * Un détail qui a daté cet épisode est l'utilisation de cadrans avec des aiguilles pour indiquer les niveaux de pression. Le cadran utilisé est semblable aux jauges qu'un mécanicien utilise pour le système de climatisation d'une voiture. * Un autre outil utilisé pour des véhicules à moteur du 20ème siècle apparaît ici. Spock et Scotty travaillent sur la Galilée en utilisant une clé à douille, qui est vue sur le plancher de la navette. * Bien que "Galileo" ait été détruit dans cet épisode, elle est apparue de nouveau dans quatre épisodes postérieurs, , , et . Ce n'est que pour son apparition dans "The Way to Eden" qu'elle a été repeinte en "Galileo II". * La maquette de la navette elle-même a été finalement acquise par Roger Heisman de Palos Verdes, Californie. Il l'a relégué sur sa pelouse de devant pendant des années, se délabrant progressivement. * Au début, la rampe autour du bord du pont, près des Communications et les stations de Science, manque. Version remasterisée * "The Galileo Seven" a été diffusé le 22 septembre 2007 File:Murasaki312.jpg|Murasaki 312 originale... File:Murasaki312, remastered.jpg|...Murasaki 312 remasterisée File:TaurusII.jpg|Taurus II originale File:Taurus II remastered.jpg|...Taurus II avec ses effets de remasterisation Incomplet File:Galileo and Columbus on hangar deck.jpg|Désormais la navette Columbus apparaît dans le hangar à navettes File:GalileoSendsFlare.jpg| File:GalileoSendsFlareWide.jpg| File:GalileoBurns.jpg|''Galileo'' s'échauffe en pénétrant Taurus II Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences * La mort de Latimer a été causée par une lance plantée dans son dos. Lorsque Spock retire la lance, il ne touche pas au corps (donc Latimer est couché sur le ventre). Mais quand Boma et Gaetano soulèvent son corps, il est brusquement sur le dos. * VQ/VF: La yeoman Mears est appelée en québécois: "Germaine" probablement la phonétique de yeoman = yéomène = Germaine Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) et remasterisé * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (HD DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) File:Star Trek 10, Bantam.jpg|Novélisation / Star Trek 10: The Galileo Seven File:Star Trek Fotonovel 07.jpg|Fotonovel 7 File:Star Trek Ongoing issue 3 cover A.jpg|2011 / The Galileo Seven (chronologie alternative) / Mike Johnson / IDW Publishing 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 29/08/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Mireille Sirvain - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD. Citations Kirk: "Cette chose a ionisé tout le secteur. Aucun de nos instrument ne fonctionnent. Il y a au moins quatre systèmes solaires à proximité immédiate. Et là... quelque part... une navette de 12 mêtres, bien sûr, hors de contrôle. A côté de ça, chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin serait un jeu d'enfant !" Scotty: "Quel bordel !" Spock: "Les descriptions pittoresques ne répareront pas les circuits cassés, M. Scott." Scotty: "Oui." Spock: "Mon choix sera logique et rationnel." McCoy: "La vie et la mort sont rarement logiques." Spock: "Mais atteindre un but désiré l'est toujours." Boma à propos de Spock: "Si un dommage est passé inaperçu, c'est quand sa tête a été conçue." McCoy: "Pas sa tête, son coeur, son coeur..." Ferris: "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?" Kirk: "J'ai l'intention de continuer la recherche. A la lueur de la chandelle si nécessaire, jusqu'au dernier moment ! Si vous gardiez votre nez hors de mon pont, je vous en remercierais." McCoy: "M. Spock, me rappellent de vous dire que je suis malade et fatigué de votre logique." Spock: "Ce qui est des plus illogique." Scotty: "M. Spock, vous avez dit, il y a un moment, qu'ils y avaient toujours des alternatives." Spock: "Vraiment ?... J'ai pu me tromper." McCoy: "Au moins j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour entendre cela." Spock: ""L'Enterprise est sûrement en route pour Makus III. Je suis l'un de ceux qui ne croit pas aux anges." McCoy: "Eh bien, M. Spock, c'est la fin de votre premier commandement." Spock: "Oui. Mon premier commandement..." Scotty comprenant ce que Spock venait de faire: "Un signal de détresse ? C'est comme envoyer une fusée de détresse. M. Spock, c'était un bon jeu — peut-être que ça valait la peine." McCoy: "C'est peut être la dernière décision que vous avez prise, M. Spock, mais elle était tout à fait humaine." Spock: "Totalement illogique. Il n'y avait aucune chance." McCoy: "C'est exactement ce que je veux dire." Kirk: "Vous n'allez pas admettre que pour la première fois dans votre vie, vous avez commis un acte purement humain et émotionnel ?" Spock: "Non, monsieur." Kirk: "M. Spock– vous êtes un homme têtu." Spock: "Oui, monsieur." : Spock: "Je me suis certainement trompé" : McCoy: "Au moins, j'aurai vécu assez longtemps pour entendre ça." Thèmes et valeurs * L'influence de la raison et des sentiments sur nos choix. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand * Don Marshall est Boma * Peter Marko est Gaetano * Rees Vaughn est Latimer * Grant Woods est Kelowitz * Phyllis Douglas est Mears * John Crawford est Ferris * David L. Ross est Galloway (chef de la téléportation) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité et est un cascadeur) * Ron Veto est Harrison (non-crédité) * Buck Maffei est la créature de Taurus II * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur (non-crédité) * Gary Combs est un cascadeur Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Planète d'Hansen / interférence ionique / Makus III / météorite / Murasaki 312 / Nouveau-Paris (New-Paris) / orage ionique (tempête ionique) / planète de classe M / quadrant 343M / quadrant 779X / quasar / Taurus II * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain / Vulcain * Personnages: Immamura / O'Neill (USS Enterprise) * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: cargo / Columbus NCC-1701/2 Columbia / / ''Galileo'' NCC-1701/7 * Armement et technologie: détecteur (radar) / moteur auxiliaire / phaseur (pistolet à faisceau) / pointe de Folson / réacteur principal / réservoir auxiliaire / soupape d'admission / téléporteur * Autres: 1925 / angström / anthropoïde / anthropoïde de la planète d'Hansen / anthropologie astrale / assistante (yeoman) / calendrier / carburant / créature de Taurus II / équipe d'exploration 1-2-3-4 / funérailles / Haut commissaire galactique / Krypton / mercure (matière) / Néon / Nouveau-Mexique / orbite descendante / ordre 480-G / peste / pont d'envol / procédures d'urgence galactiques (procédures galactiques de manoeuvre) / rapport d'avaries / règlement spatial / signal de détresse / singe / spectre électromagnétique / tribu / USA / vitesse de libération / vitesse spatiale (vitesse cosmique) Liens externes * The Galileo Seven sur StarTrek.com * Galileo Restoration par des fans de:Notlandung auf Galileo 7 en:The Galileo Seven (episode) es:The Galileo Seven it:La Galileo (episodio) ja:ゴリラの惑星（エピソード） nl:The Galileo Seven pl:The Galileo Seven sv:The Galileo Seven Galileo Seven